Cube
__TOC__ The Cube function is unlocked at level 42, each slot from the cube let you socket a gem to increase your status in battle. Sockets Filling Order The Cube has a filling order (see the picture). The middle socket is the last one, and is the only one where you can put a Rainbow Gem. Socket's Unlock Requirements The cube has nine sockets, each one has a requirement that must be full filled before unlocking. The sockets are unlocked in sequence. First Socket Requirement * Reach Level 32. Second Socket Requirement * Unlock the previous socket; * Cleared the map Lost Ruins level 5; * One gem on a socket; * Have 10 friends. Third Socket Requirement * Unlock the previous socket; * Cleared the map Lost Ruins level 9; * Belong to a Leaque; * Have at least 5 Blue+2 heroes. Fourth Socket Requirement * Unlock the previous socket; * Cleared the map Fire Sands level 1; * Have 3 gems socketed; * Have at least 8 Blue+2 heroes. Fifth Socket Requirement * Unlock the previous socket; * Cleared the map Fire Sands level 5; * Passed Endless Battle - Hero Mode level 30; * Have at least 5 Purple heroes. Sixth Socket Requirement * Unlock the previous socket; * Cleared the map Fire Sands level 9; * Have 5 gems socketed; * Have at least 8 Purple heroes; Seventh Socket Requirement * Unlock the previous socket; * Cleared the map Quadmire level 1; * Collected at least 20 heroes; * Have at least 5 Purple+1 heroes. Eighth Socket Requirement * Unlock the previous socket; * Cleared the map Quadmire level 5; * Have 7 gems socketed; * Have at least 8 Purple+1 heroes. Ninth Socket Requirement * Unlock the previous socket; * Cleared the map Quadmire level 9; * Collected at least 25 heroes; * Have at least 5 Purple+2 heroes Gems Allowed per Socket You can't socket any gem in a slot, each one has its own requirement. First Socket Requirement * Socket any gem. Second Socket Requirement * Have 1 gem socketed; * Only level 2+ gem; * Gem types allowed:Tensile,Impulse, Wit or Power. Third Socket Requirement * Have 2 gems socketed; * Only level 2+ gem; * Gem types allowed: Wit, Power, Versatile or Warrior. Fourth Socket Requirement * Have 3 gems socketed; * Only level 3+ gem; * Gem types allowed: Versatile, Warrior, Saint or Knight. Fifth Socket Requirement * Have 4 gems socketed; * Only level 3+ gem; * Gem types allowed: Saint, Knight, Faith or Combat. Sixth Socket Requirement * Have 5 gems socketed; * Only level 4+ gem; * Gem types allowed: Faith, Combat, Sword or Shield. Seventh Socket Requirement * Have 6 gems socketed; * Only level 4+ gem; * Gem types allowed: Tensile, Sword, Shield or Curse. Eighth Socket Requirement * Have 7 gems socketed; * Only level 5+ gem; * Gem types allowed: Impulse or Curse. Ninth Socket Requirement * Have 8 gems socketed; * Only Rainbow gem is allowed (any level). . Visual : Cube x Gem Types . Category:Cube Category:Game Function Category:Gems